(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting device, and more particularly to a thread tension adjusting device for a sewing machine.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A typical sewing machine includes at least one gripping device for gripping the thread during sewing operations. However, no devices are provided for adjusting the tension forces of two or more gripping devices simultaneously.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sewing machines.